


Despairs

by PetildaFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: In a parallel timeline, the Hope Cultivation Plan was barely a thought and was never followed though. But what happens when Hajime gets fed up with all the Ultimates bullying him? Based on the Heathers musical.





	Despairs

It was April 1st, the start of a new school year. All across Japan, more experienced students were walking to school to await another memorable year with their class, while the freshmen were looking forward to see who their homeroom teachers and peers were going to be. And Hope's Peak Academy was no exception, as so many students entered the school that morning.

For those of you who don't know, Hope's Peak Academy is home to the most gifted, most talented students in the country. Anyone who graduates from that school is guaranteed success. If you're an Ultimate, it's paradise. But for anyone who's not...

Let's just say it's an absolutely nightmare.

Hope's Peak also has a special Reserve Course meant to serve as a regular boarding school. There, the students have to pay an expensive fee to get accepted. But it's not the fee that's the problem. It's how the students are treated. They're constantly mocked by the Ultimates for not having a special talent, which includes both physical and verbal harassment. Day in and day out, the Reserve Course students have to survive making it to class without getting mocked and attacked by Ultimates...if they could even do that.

Welcome to the life of Hajime Hinata, a 3rd year Reserve Course student. He's a pretty average person with short brown hair and lime green eyes. For his whole life, he saw himself as a good person. But as he entered his final year at Hope's Peak, he had already become somewhat cynical. Looking around the hallway, he hated how the Reserve Course was treated. After being abused by one of the faculty members during his first year, he gave up on wanting to have a talent and focused on his studies. After all, only the Ultimates are guaranteed success just because of their talents. The only way he could graduate was by passing every exam.

So as Hajime made his way to class, he could hear Ultimates mocking the Reserve Course students.

"Talentless freak!"

"You're a nobody!"

"Get out of the way, loser!"

Hajime clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He knew he was going to finally graduate this year. He just has to keep surviving until March-

THUD!

"Watch where you're going, Reserve Course!" an Ultimate shouted.

Hajime flinched from the insult. Reserve Course... He and his classmates weren't treated as individuals to the Ultimates. They were all lumped in under a single course. And at this point, he was tired of it. He was sick and tired of being treated like trash. Hopefully his university acceptance letter will come and he can finally move on. He planned on attending Aichi University of Education to get a degree in business studies, which he decided for his major during the previous school year. And best of all, it's a university far away from this city, where he can finally relax.

* * *

Eventually lunchtime came. But as Hajime was about to get his lunch, he had the unfortunate timing of accidentally bumping into Mondo Owata, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. According to rumors, Mondo was ruthless, willing to beat up anyone who crossed his path. And if his intimidating presence was any indication, it looked like those rumors were true.

"The hell are you lookin' at?" Mondo asked, his voice low and unflinching.

Hajime swallowed hard. "I was just getting my lunch," he answered, stepping away from the taller teen.

"That better all be what you were doin'!" Mondo shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

After bumping into a few more Ultimates, Hajime was finally able to get his lunch. But just as he was about to find a seat, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" Hajime shouted as he turned around. But his expression softened when he realized who it was. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. She was the only Ultimate who actually treated him like a person. They bonded over shared interests in video games during their first year and they have been true friends ever since.

"Rough day?" Chiaki asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Hajime groaned in response.

"Well I know what might help cheer you up," Chiaki said. "I finally unlocked the secret level in Gala Omega. We could play it as part of game night tonight."

Hajime couldn't help but chuckle. "Haven't you already played that game twenty times last month?" he asked.

"I can't help it," Chiaki admitted. "It's the greatest video game of all time."

But before Hajime could respond, a guy literally came between him and Chiaki. That guy was Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. He had a huge ego and would often flirt with just about every girl he sees, unaware that they were all turned off by his arrogant behavior.

"Hey there, cutie," Leon told Chiaki. "What are you doing with a Reserve Course student?" He put his arm across her shoulders. "You should hang with real Ultimates like me."

Luckily Chiaki was completely unfazed and she removed his arm from her shoulders. "Hajime Hinata isn't some faceless Reserve Course student," she informed, sounding miffed. "He's a nice guy who loves video games just as much as me. You have no right to pick on him just because he lacks a talent. In fact, he has better potential than you. He's free to do whatever he wants, unlike you who's going to be stuck as a baseball player no matter how many musical instruments you learn."

Leon was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Well...at least I have a chance at graduating!" He walked off, still flustered by Chiaki words.

"Thanks Chiaki," Hajime said, grateful for his friend defending him.

Chiaki sighed. "You can't keep relying on me as a shield," she informed as she and Hajime found a place to sit. "You have to stand up to these people bullying you."

"Remember the last time I did that?" Hajime asked. "I was shoved to the ground by one of the teachers."

"That was two years ago," Chiaki pointed out. "Things changed. Headmaster Kirigiri found out about the assault and fired Mr. Sakakura. And look at the progress you made. You're close to getting a degree in business studies."

"If I'm not dead by March," Hajime sadly added. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I wish there was some way I could survive this school year."

As if on cue, three girls entered the lunchroom. As they picked up their lunches and found a place to sit, the other students started praising them. Hajime was all too familiar with them. They were the three most popular girls at school, the ones who were never mocked and only admired. There names were Mikan Tsumiki, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Junko Enoshima.

Mikan was the more timid of the three. Her talent was the Ultimate Nurse. Her vast knowledge in medicine and healing allows her to patch up any injury and cure any illness. Even her autopsies were pinpoint accurate. But despite her skilled talent, she was also an extreme doormat, freaking out over everything and thinking compliments were secretly insults.

Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, was the more ruthless one. She rarely showed any emotion and she was skilled in numerous kinds of combat. As a member of the mercenary group Fenrir, she has never received a single injury on her body. She was always seen with a knife strapped to her legs, which the school allowed because of her talent, although she mostly used it for carving, preferring to use her own fists as weapons.

And finally there was Junko, the Ultimate Fashionista. She was known across the world for being a trendsetter and successful model, being featured on the cover of countless fashion magazines. But no one really knew what her personality was like. When she wasn't modeling or posing for photo shoots, Junko was always writing in a notebook, narrating everything she saw. Rumor has it that anyone who took her eyes away from her notebook was definitely worth her attention.

As Hajime and Chiaki ate their lunch, he overheard things the students talk about those three girls.

"I would like to be their boyfriend."

"If they let me sit at their table, other people would like me."

"Do you think Junko Enoshima would like a private photo shoot?"

Chiaki groaned a bit, looking sad. "What's wrong?" Hajime asked.

"It's Mikan," Chiaki answered.

"She's one of your classmates, right?" Hajime checked.

"She is," Chiaki confirmed. "But ever since she started hanging out with Junko and Mukuro, she hasn't been acting like herself. I wouldn't have mind that change if those two were nicer."

"But you told me Mikan's a lot happier," Hajime pointed out. "She's always praising Junko for being the first person who cares about her."

"It still sounds suspicious," Chiaki said. "I wish there was a way for me to find out."

Hajime took a deep breath. "I'll go check things out after school," he offered.

"You can?" Chiaki asked, surprised.

"I know it might kill me, but I'll do it for you," Hajime explained.

"Just...be careful," Chiaki warned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be lucky if I only come out with just a bruise," Hajime admitted. "It's the worst that could happen."

* * *

After school, Hajime found Junko, Mukuro, and Mikan in the schoolyard. Junko was writing in her notebook, Mikan was tightening a bandage around her arm, and Mukuro was carving a wooden heart.

"Do you really think you can impress Makoto with one of your carvings, Mukuro?" Junko asked, not looking up from her notebook. "You already know he's drooling over Sayaka."

"M-Maybe this time it will work..." Mikan encouraged. "It doesn't hurt to k-keep trying..."

Mukuro didn't say anything as she continued carving. Hajime started having second thoughts. From what he could see, Junko and Mukuro weren't doing anything to Mikan. Maybe he should leave and tell Chiaki-

"Suddenly, the beautiful Junko spotted a boy dressed in a Reserve Course uniform."

Hajime flinched, realizing Junko saw him. "Are you...talking about me?" he asked, walking up to the three girls.

"Well duh!" Junko answered. "There aren't any other Reserve Course students here. So what do you want?"

Hajime took a deep breath. "I'm here on Chiaki Nanami's behalf," he explained. "She's been worried about Mikan."

"Really?" Mikan asked, surprised. "I-I'm not surprised. Chiaki's the class representative. Was she...really worried?"

"Are you being bullied by Junko or Mukuro?" Hajime asked Mikan.

"N-No, of course not!" Mikan shouted, looking nervous. "They're amazing people who haven't done anything bad, especially Junko."

"Are you sure?" Hajime insisted.

"Didn't you hear Tsumiki?" Junko asked. "She's fine. Now are you done here, or are we going to have a problem?"

Hajime could hear the venomous tone in Junko's voice. "I'm good!" he answered, sounding scared. "Thank you for-"

"Unless you want a way out of the Reserve Course," Junko suddenly offered.

Hajime froze up. "...How did you know?"

Junko closed her notebook and looked up at Hajime, letting him know she was being serious. "Let me tell you a little secret," she continued. "Do you know how I became the Ultimate Fashionista?" She didn't give the Reserve Course student time to answer. "Because my real talent is being the Ultimate Analyst. Predicting things is like second-nature, so I really predict fashion trends in order to become a trendsetter. I'm able to use those same skills to observe everyone at this school, including you, Mr. Hajime Hinata. I know you want to avoid all these horrible Ultimates belittling you. But don't worry. I can fix that."

Hajime took a few steps back, but he was stopped by Mukuro, who had suddenly appeared behind him. "I would stay if I were you," she advised, holding up her knife. "You wouldn't want to make my sister angry."

"Relax, I won't do anything bad," Junko told Hajime. "Everyone except that gamer chump hates you because you always wear that uniform. So what if you were wearing a main course uniform instead?"

"But I still have classes," Hajime pointed out. "I can't skip like you guys can."

Junko put her hand on Hajime's face. "Hmm... For a crummy Reserve Course student, you have a cute face."

Mikan walked over as well. "And...y-you look healthy," she added, touching Hajime's arm. "If I was to take a blood sample from you, I would p-probably get positive results. That's very important for good health."

"Although you could work on that lanky body," Mukuro chimed in.

"What are you saying...?" Hajime asked, sounding concerned.

"In order to stop being harassed by Ultimates, you have to become an Ultimate," Junko finally explained. "Or at least fake being an Ultimate. If you look the part, no one will bother you. You just need to change everything about you so no one will think the newest Ultimate was once the same Reserve Course student they mocked. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Hajime didn't say anything. "You better say something or my sister will get bored," Mukuro threatened.

"Okay, I'm in!" Hajime blurted out.

"Good answer," Junko said. "Mukuro, see if you can get some forged documents. Mikan, you're with me. I need help with giving Hajime a new identity. I was thinking a wig and fake contacts will help."

"I-I heard about this hair growth formula from America," Mikan offered. "It's a spray called Get Back Hair. Despite the unusual name, it grows hair in an instant."

"That will do," Junko decided. She looked back at Hajime. "Say goodbye to your old self, Hajime Hinata. By tomorrow, you'll become a completely new person."

* * *

The next day, Chiaki headed over to class, worried about Hajime. She didn't hear from him after lunch yesterday. In fact, he never showed up for game night. Did Junko or Mukuro do something to him?

By the time Chiaki arrived in class, she noticed her classmates were happy about something. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Akane asked in response. "Mikan said we're gettin' a new classmate!"

"Already?" Chiaki muttered.

After a few minutes of getting settled, Ms. Yukizone, the homeroom teacher, entered. "Before we begin today's lesson, I have an announcement to make," she said. "Like Mikan has probably told you all, we have a new student joining us. But it's not just any student. He's a special one, a descendant of the school founder himself."

That made the class get even more excited.

"A descendant of Izuru Kamukura?!"

"He's bound to be some super genius!"

"Well I won't keep you all waiting," Ms. Yukizone decided. She gestured to the door. "You can come in now."

At that moment, a boy walked in wearing a main course uniform. He had incredibly long black hair that reached the floor, so it was hard to see his face. But while the rest of her students were amazed, Chiaki was concerned. Why did she get an uneasy feeling just by looking at him?

"Now how about you introduce yourself?" Ms. Yukizone asked the new student.

The boy faced the class and pushed his hair back, revealing blood red eyes. "My name is Izuru Kamukura V," he said. "I'm the Ultimate Writer. It's nice to meet you."

At that moment, Chiaki's concern quickly morphed into fear. She recognized that face and voice anywhere. She wasn't sure what happened yesterday after school, but she had a feeling a certain fashionista was behind this. And as her peers happily welcomed this new student, a single word escaped her lips.

"...Hajime?"


End file.
